coyoteragtimeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
May
May is a combat android and one of Marciano’s Twelve Sisters. Madame Marciano the owner/employer of the Sisters is a cyborg. As such she is incapable of having children and this may be a factor in the bitterness that she displays. January and all of her sisters are the daughters that Marciano could never have. In addition to being her own personal hit squad the Sisters act as her servants and children. Personality May is a punk rocker girl. She has tom-boyish aspect as well. She talks like a street punk and is often sarcastic. Like most of the Sisters she seems to have no qualms about killing anyone in her way and even casually offs a few people at the Sandvil prison when they are unable to answer her questions. May is spoiling for a fight and eager for combat. However she, and I suspect, all of the Sisters have a sane side. May is captured and held by Angelica and Chelsea for a while and develops a liking for them. Maybe it is an android form of Stockholm syndrome. She even goes so far as to aid their escape when the tables are turned. It is likely that the Sisters are killing machines due to their environment. When they get to know people they can change their nature. Of course it could be that May is simply a rebel. Appearance May is a mature-looking model. She has spiky white hair and green eyes. She stands about 5’6” tall and, due to being an android, weights close to 400 lb. Her strength and dexterity allow her to seem as light on her feet as a normal human. The maid’s uniform that May wears is the least conservative of the Sisters. Punk rock influences are evident: A collar, bare arms, most revealing skirt, and so on Power\Tactics All of the information we have for May’s preferred tactics come from the first Episode since she spends the rest of the series as a captive or being repaired. May uses a Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun with standard buckshot. This makes her deadly at close range. However she seems just as happy to cast aside the shotgun if she has a good opportunity to attack a foe bare handed. This indicates that she likes melee and is probably just as dangerous in hand to hand combat. May is brash. Stealth does not seem to be her forte. She is loud and blatant and her choice of a shotgun for a weapon fits this style. She is likely to kick down a door before she determines if it is unlocked just because she enjoys raising hell. In many ways her attitude seems similar to January’s. However whereas January gets mad and impulsive, May just enjoys fighting. May is never shown piloting a space fighter but since all of the Sisters seem to have that skill we can assume that she is a capable pilot. Since we are shown much conversation between May and her captors is it clear that she is clever and observant. Quotes *“Who am I looking for? Well it certainly isn’t your sorry ass.” Category:Characters Category:Female Characters